


Shine

by dainochild



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their shines that brought them together, and humans who drove them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostintrafficlights](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lostintrafficlights).



> Prompt was just the pairing!

It was the shine that brought them together, that wondrous, reflective shine they shared. Sometimes, Glasses wish it’d never noticed — the moments they could spend together were far too few. It was constantly being crammed onto the face of a human with green eyes, and Remembrall into the pockets of another human, this one without green eyes. Perhaps if the humans had shared green eyes they would have been drawn together as Glasses and Remembrall had been, by similarity in a world of adversity, a world of hard surfaces and clumsy humans. Each moment Glasses saw Remembrall’s human captor fall, it felt a shudder of fear right through the sellotape holding it together. One day, perhaps Remembrall would not escape unscathed. Glasses was lucky, its green eyed human would not be remotely able to function without it, and that guaranteed its safety. Remembrall’s human was a fool, who’d squeeze Remembrall until it turned red, then have no idea what to do about it. It was not Remembrall’s fault that the human did not comprehend its majesty, but humans were rash creatures. Should the human develop any of the typical arrogance of his species, perhaps he would smash Remembrall out of spite. There were plenty of humans around who tried. The rat-faced one with the blond hair, oh, how Glasses wanted to see that human smashed to pieces. True, it had been the moment of saving Remembrall from that human which had truly brought them together, but Glasses knew it would have been better for Remembrall had the traumatic incident never occurred.

They had one year together, framed by that fear. One year of love, moments stolen in the dead of the night, before their humans split up for the summer.

Remembrall never returned, and Glasses never found out why.


End file.
